Power Rangers Terra
Power Rangers Terra is an animated Power Rangers series created by CureKurogane. It is also produced by Saban Entertainment/Brands, and Marathon Media. It is a crossover series, and it tells the story of five characters from the cartoon world who fight an ancient villain named Thirteen as the Power Rangers Terra and its setting after the Zordon timeline. It is the first Power Rangers series ever to be adapted into an anime Super Sentai series, Gensojuu Sentai Chikyuuranger. Terra takes the elements from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Plot In the year 1993, an evil space witch named Rita Repulsa raided the Earth with her minions, Baboo, Squat, and Goldar. Sensing the witch's awakening, Eltarian wizard named Zordon summoned five high-school aged teenagers and gave them the power to morph into the most memorable superhero team, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Together, along with Tommy, who later joined the team, the Rangers battled many of Rita's monsters until Lord Zedd surfaced and eventually destroyed the Rangers' power. Other villains had taken Rita and Zedd's place to fight the Rangers such as King Mondo who fought the teenagers who have been given the power of the Zeo Crystal to become the Zeo Rangers, then became the Turbo Rangers when Divatox invaded. Soon, all of the villains came together and formed the United Alliance of Evil where Astronema lead the organization and brought Angel Grove to the ground. As the Space Rangers fought, Andros the Red Space Ranger was ordered to destroy the energy tube by Zordon, which his energy wiped away the monsters and turned Rita, Zedd, and Divatox normal humans. After Zordon's death, Angel Grove started to rebuild became a huge attraction to many people because of its history of being protected by the Power Rangers. So, what will happen if we have five young individuals of the cartoon universe chosen to fight as the well known hero from an evil of all evils? When an evil being named Thirteen surfaces from the core of the Earth and threatens to disrupt the balance of the Earth, five cartoon characters come together become a team of Power Rangers after discovering that they have elemental powers from within them, not to mention superhuman abilities. Will these new heroes will be able to defeat this ancient villain and bring peace to Angel Grove and the Earth. Characters Rangers Warrior Rangers Allies *Alpha 6 *Mako *Tygra *Trent *Zhalia Moon Villains *Thirteen *Scorpina *Goldar *Prince Gasket *Psycho Rangers *Spawns Arsenal Transformation Items *Terra Morpher *Dragon Warrior Morpher *Wolf Warrior Morpher *Butterfly Warrior Morpher Sidearms *Terra Blaster *Terra Daggers Power Weapons *Lion Trigger *Pega Cutters *Dolphin Bow *Thunderbird Slasher *Phoenix Scepter *Dragon Cavalier *Wolf Blasters *Butterfly Fan Group Weapons *Terra Power Cannon Vehicles *Terra Jet Cycles Zords *Terra Element Megazord **Lion Terrazord **Pegasus Terrazord **Dolphin Terrazord **Thunderbird Terrazord **Phoenix Terrazord *Terra Warrior Megazord **Dragon Warriorzord **Wolf Warriorzord **Butterfly Warriorzord Comic Adaptation Volume One - Novel One: The Power Begins Volume Two - Novel Two: The Terra Rangers Have Arrived! Volume Three- Novel Three: New Challenges Episodes *'Episode 001: Power of Terra, Part One ' - In this first episode, Angel Grove as rebuilt, eighteen years after the events that happened between the Space Rangers and United Alliance of Evil and the city has became a famous attraction for many people around the world. In Angel Grove University, former Center agent, Martin Mystery has arrived at the campus after graduating from Torrington Academy, followed by Korra and Mako, who had moved from Republic City. Samantha who had grauated from Beverly Hills High School and who is now an ex-agent in WOOHP has even showed up on campus, and also Ben Tennyson who is from Bellwood, and lastly Huey Freeman who is from Woodcrest (within Baltimore). The six start to mingle with each other, at the same time try to get themselves comfortable in living Angel Grove. During their mingling, they were approached by Dash Baxter and Kwan Lee with their jock friends after Martin humilated them moments ago. The whole football team attack the six, and suddenly Ben, Korra, Huey, and Sam awaken a mystical power called Terra Power while taking on the bullies. And if that's not enough, the city was soon interrupted when strange creatures start attacking the city with a half-female, half-scorpion named Scorpina who claims that the Earth will now be under the might of a dark deity named Thirteen. Martin, Ben, Korra, Huey, Sam, and Mako leave the campus to see the creatures and find themselves in hot water, thus making the day they will never forget. *'Episode 002:' Power of Terra, Part Two - The second part of the episode starts with Martin and the gang being cornered by Scorpina and the Spawns. The six decide to fight off the enemies while trying to protect the people from Angel Grove, not even realizing that they are putting their own lives at risk. During the fight, Ben, Korra, Huey, and Sam used their new Terra Power while Martin and Mako were the only two that were left on their own to take on the Spawns. But when it was Scorpina's turn to take them on, the four were thwarted despite their awakened abilities. After seeing them get beaten, Martin unleashes his new mystical fire power through his anger and attacked Scorpina. Soon, Martin joins the team and their powers start resonating with one other, which in result giving them new devices called the Terra Morphers, allowing them to morph into the Power Rangers and battle off Scorpina and the Spawns. Angered, Scorpina retreats implying that the battle isn't over. Soon after, Martin and the gang are approached by Alpha 6, who was surprised that the Power Rangers are once again awakened. *'Episode 003:' The Battle Begins - After their first battle with Scorpina and the Spawns, Martin along with Ben, Korra, Huey, Sam, and Mako were met by Alpha 6 and teleported them to the new Power Chamber, that has powered up since the awakening of the Rangers' power. He tells them about them awakening their Terra Power and their destiny on fighting Thirteen, the main culprit behind the attack. Meanwhile, Thirteen sends Goldar to attack Angel Grove and destroy the Power Rangers. How will these new heroes be able to handle their new found duty while starting their first year in college? *'Episode 004: Awakening '- As the Rangers' start their classes, Ben starts hearing animal noises from afar, and he teleports to the Power Chamber, along with Martin and Korra. Alpha explains to them that the animal sounds are coming from the Terrazords that were hidden for years. As the three Rangers go search for them, they are approached by one of Thirteen's monsters, Arachnus. The three fight off with the addition of Huey and Sam, who scolded them for skipping classes, and manage to awaken the Terrazords. But when Arachnus grows into gigantic size, the five Terrazords team up with the Rangers and defeat the monster for good. *'Episode 005:' Leader Not So In Red '- Martin's carefree attitude and pranks is starting to become a problem for the others and they tell him about his status as the leader of the Power Rangers. Martin thinks that he doesn't have to be serious about it until Thirteen sends Cobrina, a poisonsous monster who taints the four Rangers with her poison, leaving Martin the only one unharmed. After seeing his friends being infected by Cobrina's stings, Martin realizes that he must takes his duty seriously and starts to fight off Cobrina and manages to find her weak spot, thus curing the poison from everyone including the other Rangers. *'Episode 006: Yellow Down - After being defeated by Rhinoid, one of Thirteen's monsters, Huey decides to quit the team. The others tried to reason with him, but Huey insisted that he'd step down as a Ranger. But when Rhinoid returns to kill Huey, the Rangers come in to help, but Huey steps up although after stepping down and defeats Rhinoid, having his Terra Morpher returning to him. *'Episode 007:' The Sacred Weapons - When Thirteen sends down his one of his ferocious monsters, Ogroid to take on the Rangers. After their humilating defeat, Alpha talks to them about their new arsenal, the Terra Power Weapons. He shows them where they are located and warns them about the traps that were mysteriously equipped. As Ogroid continues on with his rampage in Angel Grove, the Rangers must awaken their weapons before it's all too late. *'Episode 008:' Unlucky Ben '- When Ben starts telling his fellow teammates about his time as Ben 10, Thirteen sends Misfortune, and puts a spell on the Green Ranger, giving him nothing but pure bad luck. Now, the Rangers must keep Ben from getting anymore bad luck, and defeat Misfortune. *'Episode 009: A Megazord's Birth - Alpha 6 reveals the Rangers that their Terrazords can transform into the Terra Element Megazord. They are put to the test when Thirteen sends down Minotron, and they summon their Zords to battle. When Minotron conquers the Zords, the Rangers must put their teamwork into action and form the Terra Element Megazord and defeat Minotron. *'Episode 010:' Blue Streak '- While on a date with Mako, Korra gets encountered by one of Thirteen's monsters, Serpra. During the fight, Serpra steals most of Korra's elemental powers which make almost Korra powerless against her. When the Rangers face off Serpra, Korra gets a surprise visit from Tenzin, who was visiting Angel Grove and gets her to use her techniques she learned where she was younger. When she faced Serpra, her techniques conquers Serpra, thus having her Terra Power return to her. *'Episode 011: Pink in the Spotlight - Sam's acting skills in Drama class has caught the attention of many students, which made Mandy as well as Dash and Kwan jealous but chose not to confront her. The other Rangers were very impressed with her skills, they encourage her into auditioning for a role in a new Rad Smitt movie that is filming in Angel Grove. Sam feels a bit nervous, but reluctantly auditioned and she gets the part, much to her fear. But when she is encountered by Master Tengu, she finds herself caught in a crossfire. Can she be able to face Tengu and face her fear of being on camera? *'Episode 012:' Like Father, Like Son - Martin's father Gerard comes to a visit, much to his surprise. But when Scorpina appears with a new monster, Manta, Martin tries to avoid the situation because of his father and take on the two enemies. Feeling a bit guilty for just leaving the battle, Martin tries to tell Gerard the truth about him being a Ranger, but the both of them are attacked by Manta and Gerard takes the blow. This angers the Red Ranger and he takes on Manta all on his own. *'Episode 013:' Wrath of Goldar - Sick and tired of always failing Thirteen and beaten by the Terra Rangers, Goldar has enough of it. Until, Thirteen gives him one more chance of destroying the Power Rangers, once and for all by using him most of his powers to Goldar where he more a bit powerful than he was before. Now, the Rangers are battling Goldar in his new powerful form, they begins their ultimate and final battle with Goldar, once and for all. *'Episode 014:' Enter the Dragon - Three days has passed after they finally defeated Goldar, the Rangers still think about what remains of Thirteen and his army. Then, they all hear the roar of a dragon from afar where they was shocked when they was told by Alpha that they hear the roar of the Dragon Warriorzord. The Rangers decide to get the Dragon Warriorzord before Thirteen does. However, they battle one of Thirteen's monsters, Skelebat who sent to put a virus on the Dragon Warriorzord so Thirteen can make it his puppet, which becomes a race against time for both teams. *'Episode 015:' Switched - After retrieving the Dragon Warriorzord, the Rangers meet one of Thirteen's monsters, Puppeteer who tries to steal the Rangers' souls which he gets Martin, Ben, and Korra. Huey and Sam however got theirs back but in the wrong bodies! Now, they must learn on how to use their switched powers to save the others and destroy the Puppeteer. *'Episode 016:' Cutting Edges - The Rangers recall the events of the Dragon Warriorzord, they were given their report cards which most of them passed. Martin is bummed that he had failed his classes, but Sam decides to help him out. However, when Thirteen sends down Scizor which has the ability to make everyone turn against each other, Martin and Sam are the only two unaffected while Huey, Korra, and Ben fight each other like game rivals. Now, the two must snap the three out of their squabble and defeat Scizor before they do more damage. *'Episode 017:' Rook - Ben's former Plumber partner, Rook Blonko shows up out of the blue much to Ben's surprise and decides to show him around Angel Grove and get to know the Rangers. However, another Rook Blonko shows up a day later, and noticed Ben with the other Rook. This made him a bit confused and a bit angered at the same time. Ben notices Rook walking up to him and a surge of confusion starts flowing around the other Rangers. That's when the Rook that was with him was actually one of Thirteen's monsters, Copycat, who was sent with Scorpina to destroy them. Now the real Rook must help Ben and the Rangers put an end to Copycat's tricking ways. *'Episode 018:' Mako's Chance ' - Mako has been aiding the Rangers for quite a while now, until he noticed something strange is happening within him. The Rangers soon noticed this, and decide to take Mako to the Power Chamber have Alpha examine him, but much to their disappointment... no readings have been shown. Thirteen decides to send one of his greatest monsters, Dragonar to take on the Rangers with the aid of Prince Gasket. Soon, the Rangers were in battle and Mako soon joins in, but he finds himself being beaten to a pulp by Dragonar. Refusing to back down, Mako tries to fight him despite the Rangers telling him not to. But then suddenly, Mako soon unleashes a great stream of fire which happens to be his Terra Power! *'Episode 019: Rise of the Dragon, Part 1 - After the event from the previous episode, the Rangers were shocked that Mako has Terra Power. They were amazed that Mako even had Terra Power flowing within him. Meanwhile, Dragonar was fuming that Mako had beat him, but Thirteen tells him that he must destroy the Rangers in order to bring the world into darkness. As Dragonar returns, the Rangers morph into battle, but tells Mako that he must stay back because the battle was dangerous, despite him protesting about helping them in previous battles. However, after the Rangers were defeated, Mako jumps into action and uses his new Terra Power to battle the monster, however Dragonar winds up kindnapping all of the five Rangers, and disappear, leaving Mako discouraged. Now he must go find Dragonar and rescue the team, but what he doesn't know is that the Dragon Warriorzord noticed his determination and quietly follows him. *'Episode 020:' Rise of the Dragon, Part 2 '- As the Dragon Warriorzord follows him, Mako finds the Rangers. As he faces Dragonar, Mako demands that he free the Rangers, but instead, Prince Gasket and Scorpina appear with Dragonar along with the Spawns. Although on his own, Mako decides to take on the army since he's the only one standing while the Rangers' watched in captivity. As Mako used his Terra Power against the Spawns, he faces Dragonar in which the battle became brutal, much to the Ranger's horror. Refusing to give up, Mako puts up a fight against Dragonar, stating that no matter how much the others want him safe, he will fight for them and that was enough for the Dragon Warriorzord to appear before everyone, and gives Mako the Dragon Warrior Morpher. With the call of "Dragon Power!" Mako morphs into the Dragon Warrior Ranger and takes on Dragonar and frees the Rangers. *'Episode 021: Fight Fire with Fire - The Rangers were now amazed that Mako was became part of the team, especially Korra. However, Martin wasn't feeling about the new addition, which brings tention between himself and Mako. But when Thirteen orders Prince Gasket to send down Infernboar, Martin and Mako go down to battle, they realize that because of their fire power, their power almost has the same connection with another and they must work together to bring down Infernboar. *'Episode 022:' Date From Hell - Coming Soon... *'Episode 023:' Totally WOOHP Reunion - Coming Soon... *'Episode 024:' Psycho Returns - Coming Soon... *'Episode 025:' Scent of the Tiger - Coming Soon... *'Episode 026:' The Haunter - Coming Soon... *'Episode 027:' Not Seeing Eye to Eye - Coming Soon... *'Episode 028:' A Birthday for Huey - Coming Soon.... *'Episode 029:' Martin and the Caveman - Coming Soon... *'Episode 030:' Greetings from Republic City - Coming Soon... *'Episode 031:'[[ The Lost Terrazords| The Lost Terrazords]] - Coming Soon... *'Episode 032:' Inner Strength - Coming Soon... *'Episode 033:' Girl of the Moon- Coming Soon... *'Episode 034:' Sam's Challenge - Coming Soon... *'Episode 035:' Yellow Romance - Coming Soon... *'Episode 036:' A Plumber's Duty - Coming Soon.. *'Episode 037:' Trent's Light - Coming Soon... *'Episode 038:' Zhalia's Dilemma - Coming Soon... *'Episode 039: Becoming Open' - Coming Soon... *'Episode 040:' Psycho Red's Revenge - Coming Soon... *'Episode 041: The Wolf and the Butterfly, Part 1' - Coming Soon... *'Episode 042: The Wolf and the Butterfly, Part 2 '- Coming Soon... *'Episode 043: Bodyguard in Blue '- Coming Soon... *'Episode 044: Flight to the Finish '- Coming Soon... *'Episode 045:' A Soul's Vow - Coming Soon.... *'Episode 046: Mako's Who? '- Coming Soon... *'Episode 047: Memories of Thundera' - Coming Soon... *'Episode 048: Prince Gasket's Last Stand '- Coming Soon... *'Episode 049: Howling of the Wolf '- Coming Soon... *'Episode 050: Warriors Rangers To the Rescue '- Coming Soon... *'Episode 051':[[ Sleepless at Halloween| Sleepless at Halloween]] - Coming Soon... *'Episode 052: Mirror, Mirror '- Coming Soon... *'Episode 053: Fashion Madness '- Coming Soon... *'Episode 054: Now What? '- Coming Soon... *'Episode 055: Danger in the Holidays' - Coming Soon... *'Episode 056: Clam Before the Battle '- Coming Soon... *'Episode 057: Quest's End, Part 1 '- Coming Soon... *'Episode 058: Quest's End, Part 2 '- Coming Soon... *'Final Episode: Quest's End, Part 3 '- Coming Soon... Episode Specials Episode Special 001: 'Power Rangers Terra vs Gensojuu Sentai Chikyuuranger: West Meets the East - '''Coming Soon... Trivia *''Power Rangers Terra, is the first crossover series to have cartoon characters instead of anime characters fighting as the Power Rangers. See Also Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Crossovers Category:American-Exclusive Category:American-Canadian